Monstrous Meets Petite
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: A possible series of One-Shots. Pokephilia, beastly pokemon and girl characters. A lot about domination, size differences, breeding and unrealistic proportions. Do enjoy...


Monstrous Meets Petite

May x MegaSwampert – Moist Muddy Filling

The surf came up the beach and engulfed her.

May held her breath comfortably. The water was crystal like, so clear she could stare up into the cloudless blue sky with no issue. She saw light refract and get caught in the water, the shimmering beams lighting up her body and the tide around her. The world shimmered. It wobbled. It roared through her ears. Yet floating slowly to the surface, there was nothing more peaceful, less painful, than that very moment. Where she let go of her fears, her worries, her regrets.

Then the mystical world pulled away. It shrivelled and shrunk back into the sea dropping her softly onto the wet sand.

She breathed. The world, all its sounds, all its smells, its textures, tastes and sights filled her once again. Her breasts descended as she let out her breath with a sigh of longing, missing the surf.

How good it felt to be lost and alone. In a world crystal clear, yet completely blurred. Alone bar one. May sat up and looked out into the sea.

Mega-Swampert floated lazily on the water. Its pre-Mega form languished in the water whenever they rested. Usually in a pond or lake or swamp or sea, like a leaf on the current it merely was swept away by the currents in the water. The Mega version however… he drifted. Like an iceberg. The once sleek body had become a mass of muscular flesh, the muscles were defined as well, its biceps bigger, no, more than twice the size of her head. It was also no longer quadrupedal either, instead walked bipedal, with occasional help from its hands, allowing its muscular chest and strange bulky formation of abs to show. And boy was he taller. May's diminutive figure seemed even smaller whenever she stood next to the hulking mass of her original pokemon. Her head came up to just the bottom of its pecs. He now encompassed her. The Z-Ring she wore had burnt into her finger through one of his transformations and he had become stuck this way, she stuck with the ring on her finger. She couldn't stop herself liking it. Never before had she felt so safe, the overpowering mass of muscle could pick her up with one arm and swing her about whilst fighting off attacks and flirts with the other hand. What adventurous girl wouldn't want that?

From Swampert's point of view, he wasn't the only one who had changed for the better. When he had initially been caught, then traded to the young girl as a Mudkip that was barely bigger than her shoe she was already cute, even despite being a humongous giant at the time. Now she was small whilst he was big. Thin teenager to a curvy woman. Softer, bigger, plusher, luxurious in her contours, yet still slim from all the exercise they got. When on all fours he had merely enjoyed the feeling of her body getting softer against his, the comfortable feeling of flesh pressing against flesh. On two legs, the mere sight of her stirred his beast inside of him. It roared in want to mark his territory, his possessions. She wasn't just his master anymore, perhaps somewhere within him she had always been a potential mate.

Mega-Swampert watched May stand up and wave at him. She called his name and jumped up and down, trying to get his attention. He was extremely glad there wasn't anyone else on the island. Only he should be able to see her this way. She wore a bright red two piece bikini that left almost nothing else to the imagination. The top cupped her breasts well considering their size yet still was not enough to contain them, the red string tightly pulling them together to amplify her cleavage. They bounced together, like an over enthusiastic conductor for an orchestra, with every jump. Her hair was slick sticking to her skin and getting caught inbetween her chest. Her hips flared out so much that the bottom piece became an arrow down to her pussy, the string so high on her hips it was making a cameltoe more naturally than being naked. Her ass was so big he wondered if it had a second layer for itself. If only she knew what effect she had on him. With a single thrust, decompressing the water from his hands, he shot towards the shore like a jet ski.

The wave of water smashed into May. Bowled over, her back slammed into the sand forcing the wind out of her. The surf retracted and she gasped for air, coughing out the water she had inhaled accidentally. She whipped her head again to glare at her beast but her mouth never found the words. Mega-Swampert walked out of the sea like something from Baywatch. His entire body glistened in the light, each shining muscle on display as he slowly stepped out of the surf. Whilst her words were caught in her mouth from the sight of him, her mouth dropped open at the sight of his member. Orange, huge and tapered, it swung as he walked. It looked almost rubbery but she could see thick deep red veins run up and down it. May looked around, suddenly doubtful that they were alone on the deserted island.

"Well," She started, a challenge in her voice. She walked up to the beast who finally noticed his exposed member "You would've enraptured all the women looking if you were on a crowded beach,"

May giggled as Mega-Swampert pointedly didn't look at her. She raised an eyebrow as her impression of it rose, if not frightened her a bit. It pulsated in time with his heartbeat, slowly stiffening with each thumb of his heart. It jerked up slowly, heartbeat by heartbeat as the blood pooled in it till it was standing up to its own accord in defiance of gravity. Not the first time she had seen her own pokemon's cock. He too had needs to fulfil so when another Swampert, a smaller, sleeker, female, had come along she allowed him to eagerly dive off after her. It sounded like he certainly had had more fun than her sexual experiences from how loud the noises that they made. But this time his cock was even bigger again, and ribbed with spines going right down the middle of it, with a double bulge at the bottom. Fuck, it looked ready to burn itself into the memory of the female Mega-Swampert.

But there wasn't a female Mega-Swampert. There likely wouldn't be. Probably the only time he'd be able to meet one would be in battle. Most trainers never kept only one Mega, battle always meant switching around for the best strategy. It was highly unlikely that anyone would've kept their Swampert permanently changed, then it'd have to be female. May smiled with a shrug.

"Come on, maybe we'll find one in the future," She said hopefully to raise his spirits. She turned around and started walking back up the beach.

That was her first mistake.

Mega-Swampert hand came around her waist and picked her up off the ground. Two out of the three digits squeezed her thin waist causing her to exhale quickly. It didn't hurt, but instantly her breathing was limited to shorter breaths. She wiggled in his grip wishing she could turn around to reprimand him. Mega-Swampert's other hand came up and grasped her bottom bikini piece with surprising deftness. The sudden sensation of her bikini being stretched against her pussy made a shiver run through May's body. The fabric dug painfully into her hips mixing with the pleasure of where it was digging into her vulva lips splitting them open. Till finally; it snapped.

May eked when the fabric fell away, the tiny piece of red coloured cotton was the only thing that hid her most private parts to the world. Now bottomless she felt the similar pressure against her breasts, pulling them apart. May grabbed her bikini with one hand, desperate to hold whatever dignity she had together, the other hand uselessly pounding against his hand. The pressure on her chest got harder and harder, painfully pulling her breasts apart.

Snap!

May screamed. Mega-Swampert didn't react to her screams, it merely allowed the red fabric to float down into the waves that crashed around its feet. It disappeared into the sea swiftly leaving May with nothing to cover herself from the empty beach that was watching. Her breasts dropped down and hung like unpicked fresh apples, her own hands unable to completely cover them. Her pussy dripped from her time in the ocean and was folded back from the struggling fabric, her pink lips open out in view of the sun. Nobody else was here she told herself, so just breathe slowly. Then fight.

"Put me down!" May screamed in defiance, her anger overriding her fear in the face of complete and utter power.

It fell on deaf ears.

He had total control over her with just one hand she realised. Quite quickly she could merely become a toy to play with. Mega-Swampert now had complete control over her. He dominated her, he wanted something more from her. May gasped as finally her shock stricken mind put the obvious pieces together and craned her head over the hand holding her in place to look down at the giant tapered orange tip of its cock aimed right up at her. Another shudder ran through her body. One she both did and didn't like the feel of.

"You can't be serious," May panted, her breath caught in her lungs for other reasons. She didn't even flinch this time as Mega-Swampert's hands came around her thighs and spread her apart like a gymnast. She wobbled, no longer held up straight by his massive hand. Slowly, it dropped her down towards his cock. It missed, the tapered tip hitting her lips then making her slide down the rest of the cock. May bit her lip; hard. The ribbed sections of the cock were rubbery and hit her clit one after the other causing her bottom half to jerk slightly from the stimulus. She landed on the base of his cock, staring down at the appendage beast as it pressed up against her body, her back against his abs. Her eyes went wide as she saw the strangely sexual reality. The tapered tip just touched the underside of her breasts, the mere threat of spearing her through completely. May gulped.

It had been a long time since May had seen some action, she couldn't deny that her pussy was practically dripping for attention. She had become such a doormat, her good looks and small stature meant she had a whole host of boys come after her, lavish her with attention, tragically wear that cologne of confidence that was just hiding the desperation in reality. She never smelt the reality though, the reality they were more in it for their self-satisfaction than what they could possible become. Her body practically ached for attention, her usually razor-sharp mind becoming like a platter of hastily construct jelly, wobbly and already melting. The fear of his size fought back alongside its ally of completely rational thoughts. There was no way that she and Swampert could mate, who would accept a human-pokemon relationship? Wait, why was she even considering that?

All thoughts were shattered when Mega-Swampert dragged her up his cock again, the spines now hitting her clit on the way up instead. May's mouth hung open. She groaned, her legs jerking, her toes curling harder and harder as the feeling of tension rose sharply within her. Her breathing shuddered, her breasts itchy. Like they needed to be stretched, or stimulated. Her pussy dripped. It was overflowing with blood. She could feel it pulsating, the walls preparing themselves to accept the next cock that pushed its way in there. Her hand went to one of her nipples and started rolling it inbetween her fingers unconsciously. She had to stop him. Closing her legs wouldn't work now with him pressing his tip against her pussy lips. She had to break him out of this… this… season? Surely he'd recognise her, his trainer for so many years.

"Swampert, NO-!" May screamed as Mega-Swampert hit his mark successfully this time and speared her with a loud squelch. Her pussy stretched impressively apart, her body taking a surprising amount with his first thrust up into her. All air left May's lungs forcing her to gulp down air, clutching Mega-Swampert's hand around her stomach. She couldn't look down to her stomach but she could feel her body bulging, her focus on anything in her surrounding area gone as her entire body seemed to concentrate on the beastly, muscled, manly, masculine mass of Mega-Swampert. It felt amazing. There was literally nothing to describe it. Her pussy ached pleasurably like the feeling of stretching after a good workout. Her body writhed in self-satisfaction, the history of men before him blown away by the destructive power of his cock. Whichever way her legs twisted, the spines inside her scraped against her pussy walls. Her heart thumped a million miles an hour, her legs twitching as the pain in her body slowly receded as it got used to this new equilibrium. Her hands weren't even going at her nipples anymore, her mind practically melted from the overload.

It was too much for May to handle. Her mouth hung open as she didn't scream or pant but instead released a long steady moan. Her head had fallen back as her eyes unfocused, the last vestiges of her mind making a desperate attempt to keep herself totally conscious. Then she became to feel him pull her up off his cock. The flared tip no longer pressed against her cervix, stretching her stomach as it looked for a way in. As she rose she felt empty, her pussy flexing as it wanted to be filled. He had changed her in a single thrust. Her body exploded as he pushed her down on his cock again, the ribbed spines tumbling across her clit and pussy causing so many explosions of pleasure to go off inside her her legs went numb. The cock speared her cervix, breaking her womb open as Mega-Swampert roared, distending her body completely intent on sheathing his cock in her.

For Mega-Swampert, all of his thoughts were replaced with one thing: Breed. Instinct had long taken over his conscious mind, the pliable female body in front of him now completely willing to accept his seed. The seductive female was now his! No other humans were around to stop them otherwise. May's body had become limp, excellent. She gave no resistance now, her womb completely his. He pushed her forwards into the sand, her naked body thumping down into the soft white ground. Mega-Swampert squatted, lifted her hips up with one finger to make sure he aligned himself with the right hole. It wouldn't do to use the wrong hole. Her slick folds opened up once again, hungry to receive his dick. He thrusted deep into her, pushing her into the sand. He bend over, each fist coming down and slamming into the sand on either side of her head. There would be no escaping him. He wanted to hear her moan again, her angry voice and screams for him to stop annoyed him. She was incredible, the tightness around his cock like nothing he had ever felt. Every ripple on the spines, every squeak that she made, it shot through him, pleasure shivering through him. He wanted more. Her massive breasts bounced with every thrust, her womb now opened for him easily his seed already starting to spill. Her moans echoed in the empty air of the tropical island, the gulls having fallen silent. He announced his dominance over her again and again and again. He owned her, Swampert thought as he came to his first orgasm.

Somewhere along the line, May orgasmed. She didn't know where, but her body spasmed and jerked like no tomorrow in the sand. Her head didn't bury itself as the darkness started going around her eyes, her mind still attempting to stay away, the feeling of being utterly filled to the brim completely taking over all her thoughts. He overshadowed her quite literally, his entire body stopping the sun from hitting her naked, jiggling, form. She moaned loudly, her voice slowly dying as she felt him almost turn her pussy inside out with his massive spiny cock. The huge orange rubbery pole lifting her entire body off the sand and ploughing her back into it again.

She felt herself get flipped over and she moaned again, the spines of the cock scraping around the inside of her pussy. There, in front of her, was her saviour looking directly at her. Warmth filled her. Here he was, her strength, her protector, her home. No other man but him could satisfy her, he would never leave her, and she had never felt so dominated. She looked down at her stomach. It bulged with every thrust into her. Her hands went to her stomach in sheer panic as she saw it stretch, the cock spearing into her womb. It blasted cum with every thrust, the bulge in her belly getting bigger and bigger. Fuck she needed to escape. She couldn't continue to live like this. If she did, she could never return. Her mind shook as it fought off the masses of pleasure smashing against it. She clawed against the sand yet her arms were like jelly. Her legs were completely numb, her lungs screamed for air. She screamed, his cock slamming into her and forcing cum out, escaping out around the side of his cock.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Somewhere underneath the huge muscled mass of Mega-Swampert, May broke. The thrusting never seemed to stop, from the outside it looked as if he was humping the sand. The distended body of May now easily took his cock, her stomach bulging every time he slammed into her, hilting himself completely inside her. Her voice was completely gone, but she didn't much care. Her head drowned in an overwhelming sea of pleasure.

She could no longer live her life the same way now she knew what it felt like to be dominated. For her tiny frame to be eclipsed by a beast. To be lovingly enslaved by someone so powerful.

Mega-Swampert engulfed her.

* * *

 **Thought about making this a series to do in my spare time? I'm not too certain honestly. I did this first one as a taster over a couple of days, not too convinced. Going to work on other creative stuff for a while, WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME, but I just finished off this one cause it had been sitting there for a while. Isn't betaread, sorry.**

 **Review and tell me if you think I should keep going with the Big Pokemon x Small Girl thing, thought it'd be an interesting fetish to write, breeding and size differences**


End file.
